The thank you he deserves
by ChocolateMonkey19
Summary: Lance had risked his life for pidge when he jumped at Ezor. Now she was going to thank him properly. Season 7 spoilers


" _If you insist on maintaining this charade of ignorance," Zetherid snarled. "You leave us no choice but to apply pressure."_

" _Finally." Ezor said excitedly "Who's our first victim?"_

 _Pidge rolled her eyes. They'd obviously pick Keith, he was their leader. Pidge prepared herself to give Keith her support, she would jump and attempt to knock the generals down, giving the others time to surround and over take them. Then escape._

 _But her plans were obliterated when both Zetherid and Ezors eyes locked onto her._

" _You" Ztherid growled "I'd bet half my fleet this group of heroes has a soft spot for the small one."_

 _Pidge was at a loss. Zetherid was right, the paladins were protective of her. How had she not seen this coming? Her family would endanger themselves because of her. She couldn't allow that to happen, she would put on a brave face and endure and torture they had planned. Pidge braced herself as Ezor walked toward her._

" _Don't you touch her!" Lance yelled suddenly, surprising Ezor. He ran and tried to land a hit on the alien, but she moved swiftly in front of him and kicked him, making him fall on the ground._

 _Lance groaned and started to get back up when a guard pointed a gun at him, stopping his movement._

 _As Pidge watched this, she was both deeply touched and angered. How dare they Hurt Lance?! She was the one they wanted, not him!_

 _Pidge scowled, her hate for the generals growing._

 _Zetherid scoffed, "Your defiance is adorable, and so very misguided."_

 _Pidge had had enough "Leave us alone!" she snapped, knowing it was useless to say, but hoping one of them would listen._

 _As soon as Pidge finished talking, Ezor grabbed her with her colorful ponytail* and held Pidge up by the collar of her uniform._

 _Pidge was aware of the voices calling her, but she couldn't distinguish them. She couldn't breathe. Her vision was speckled with black. She could feel herself fading…_

Pidge woke with a start, wondering where that… dream had come from. It had been 2 months since they had been captured by lotors former generals, and she had never dreamed about it.

Pidge got out of her bed, to unnerved to go back to sleep, and decided to head to the lab.

The paladins had been very busy since the battle with Sendack and the Altean powered robot. Sam and Matt had been researching the Altean, who was still unconscious. They had made no progress, but were hopeful, as the Altean's vitals showed she was close to waking up. Pidge had been so busy that… she hadn't thought of what had transpired.

Lance had… thrown himself at Ezor… for her. Pidge suddenly felt like a bag of angry turtles had been thrown at her. Had she never thanked him? Pidge searched through her memories, trying to remember telling Lance she was grateful. When her mind came up blank, she immediately turned around and started going to Lance's room.

" _I'm such a terrible friend"_ She thought _"He literally risked his life for me and I didn't have the time to say thank you. I can't believe it."_

Suddenly, Pidge stopped in her tracks.

" _Oh my God! I treated him so horribly in the Garfle Warfle Snick. He must hate me now!"_

Pidge began running to Lance's room, rehearsing what she was going to say in her mind. When she got to his door, she raised her hand to knock. With only a moment hesitation, she knocked.

"Hello?" Came the tired response.

" _Shoot! I must have woken him up."_

Pidge quickly looked at her phone and saw the time. It was 4:00.

"Lance, I'm sorry to wake you, but we really need to talk"

Pidge heard him say "Hang on" and listened as he got out of his bed.

When the door opened, Pidge was greeted to the sight of Lance in his robe (He had taken it with him when the castle exploded) and a face mask. He also looked exhausted.

"What's wrong?" He asked, bleary eyed but a concerned look on his face.

"Can I come in?"

"Sure, did something happen?"

Even now, Pidge was amazed by lances ability to put others above himself. Now she felt even worse about referring to him as "the dumb one".

Pidge followed Lance into his room and sat beside him on his bed.

She took a deep breath.

"Lance I-I-I wanted to say thank you for- for trying to protect me when we were captured by Ezor and Zetherid."

Lance looked shocked for a moment, then his expression softened and he gave a soft laugh.

"Well, I mean, you're welcome… but I didn't really do any good" he looked down shamefully, startling Pidge.

"What are you talking about? You were trying to protect me! How could you say that's not doing any good?"

"Because I DIDN'T stop her. I was just… useless. Ezor still grabbed you in the end. I didn't do anything."

" _Does he really think that? Well, guess i'll have to fix this."_

"Lance" She spoke softly "It wasn't the fact that you didn't stop Ezor, It's because you threw yourself at her trying to protect me. I'll never thank you enough for it, and all the other times you saved me. You don't give yourself enough credit. I know i don't say i enough, but you are smart. And Caring and kind and you brighten up dark places and I-I don't know what I… what the team you do without you. I'm sorry about calling you the dumb one on the stupid game show, but you are a part of this team and nothing would be possible without you."

Lance had tears in his eyes as he wrapped Pidge in a hug, which she returned softly.

"Thank you" Lance whispered softly.

"You deserve it, i'm so sorry it took me this long to say thank you."

 ***I have no idea what Ezor's Head Tail thing is, I'm sorry**

 **A/N**

 **Ok, so, this was the one scene I wanted the most after watching season 7 (besides lances backstory). I wanted to contribute**

 **I wanted to contribute something to this season, and this was the best way to do that. If there is anything I can improve, please tell me, all constructive criticism is appreciated.**

 **If people like this, I can write more chapters about thank yous' Lance (or anyone) deserves. Any comments or suggestions are appreciated.**

 **I hope you guys have a great week, get lots of sleep, Bye!**


End file.
